


Thank God It's Christmas

by yasmamamercury (Em_1)



Series: DL Stocking Stuffers 2019 [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fireplaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury
Summary: The flat was warm when you walked in, a nice contrast to the cool December air outside. From the kitchen, Brian called to you as you took your coat off,“Y/N? Is that you love?”“Yeah, it’s me,”Before you could even finish, Brian popped his head out from the kitchen with a soft smile,“Are you officially on winter break now?”
Relationships: Brian May & Reader
Series: DL Stocking Stuffers 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587598
Kudos: 5
Collections: DL Stockings 2019





	Thank God It's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainKupala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKupala/gifts).



The flat was warm when you walked in, a nice contrast to the cool December air outside. From the kitchen, Brian called to you as you took your coat off,

“Y/N? Is that you love?” 

“Yeah, it’s me,” 

Before you could even finish, Brian popped his head out from the kitchen with a soft smile, 

“Are you officially on winter break now?” 

You nodded, happy to have a break from the hustle and bustle of everyday life, you could feel the exhaustion making itself known in your bones. Brian, ever intuitive of your moods, wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close to his chest. He placed a kiss on the top of your head before suggesting,

“Why don’t you go have a nice, hot shower? I’ve got plans for us this evening,”

You couldn’t help the tired groan that escaped you,

“I don’t want to do anything tonight, Brian,”

He ran his hand up and down your back soothingly,

“I know, just trust me. Alright?” 

You nodded against him, “Okay.” 

* * *

After your shower, you wrapped yourself up in Brian’s blush bathrobe. It was far too big for you, you had to roll up the sleeves just to get your hands to poke out, but it smelled like Brian and brought you comfort. It was perfect for nights like these when homey comfort was all you wanted. You made your way to the sitting room and stopped in your tracks as you took everything in. While you had been gone for the day, Brian had decorated your apartment. There was no tree, you both knew you couldn’t afford one this year, but that hadn’t stopped him from putting little decorations on the mantle, which housed a roaring fire, and the coffee table, on which sat what you suspected were two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. Brian was standing in the corner as he put on a holiday record. The music floated softly through your tiny flat and when Brian turned around a saw you, a grin spread on his face. 

“Surprise,” He said softly, coming up to you with open arms. 

You smiled as Brian guided you down to your favourite armchair, curling up comfortably on his lap. 

“You did all this for me?” You asked, peering up at him with nothing short of adoration. 

“ ‘Course, you’ve been working hard. I think you deserve a relaxing night in,” He planted another kiss on your forehead before draping a warm fleece blanket over the both of you. 

“You’re too good to me,” You said, tilted your head up to pepper soft kisses along his jaw. 

Brian smiled as he handed you one of the mugs of hot chocolate,

“Made just the way you like it,”

You watched with a grin as the half-melted marshmallows bobbed in the hot liquid as you wrapped your fingers around the mug. After taking a sip you let your head rest on Brian’s shoulder while letting your gaze settle on the fire in front of you. 

The two of you chatted quietly about the band, your plans for Christmas, the cold weather coming in - everything under the sun. It was easy to get lost in quiet conversation with Brian when you two got to talking, it was as if the outside world ceased to exist, you were the only things that mattered to each other. It took the end of the record to pull you out of your conversation, the sudden silence ringing loudly in the flat. Brian went to get up to change it, but you stopped him with a hand against his chest,

“Stay,” You murmured. 

“It’ll ruin the record,” Brian protested half-heartedly. 

“Don’t care. It’s my record, not yours,” 

Brian chuckled and wrapped his arms around your waist a little tighter,

“Alright, if you insist.” 

“I do,” You declared easily with a few kisses along his throat. “Will you sing to me?” You asked, the warmth of Brian’s voice never failed to soothe you - especially in the quiet intimacy of your home. 

Brian hummed, “What do you want to hear?” 

“What’s that one you’re working on? I hear you humming it under your breath all the time,”

Brian’s cheeks flushed, “So you hear that, huh?” 

You giggled, “I sure do. Can I hear it properly?” You reached up to give him a soft kiss, just below his ear, “Please, baby, for me?”

“I suppose I could do that for you,” Brian said in mock contemplation, a smile playing on his face. 

He ducked his head down for a proper kiss before letting you settle back on his shoulder and pulled you as close as he could. You let your eyes flutter shut as Brian’s soft voice drifted down to your ears, 

“ _ Oh, my love, we’ve had our share of tears. Oh, my friends, we’ve had our hopes and fears. Oh, my friends, it’s been a long, hard year. But now it’s Christmas, yes it’s Christmas, thank god it’s Christmas, _ ” 

You smiled as you nuzzled closer into his chest, feeling the vibrations of his voice rumble through. The warmth of the fire felt as though it was surrounding you, giving both of you a matching set of rosy cheeks. Brian kept going,

“ _ The moon and stars seem awful cold and bright. Let’s hope the snow will make this Christmas right. My friend, the world will share this special night, because it’s Christmas. Yes, it’s Christmas, thank god it’s Christmas. For one night, _ ” 

You couldn’t help but hum quietly along as you vaguely recognized the verse - it was the one Brian had been stuck on for days now. Brian’s arms tightened around you when he heard you humming and he dropped another kiss against your forehead. You could feel his lips curved up in a smile. 

“ _ Oh, my love, we live in troubled days. Oh, my friend, we have the strangest ways. All my friends, on this one day of days, thank god it’s Christmas. Yes, it’s Christmas, thank god it’s Christmas. For one day, _ ” 

“That was beautiful, baby,” You murmured once the final words disappeared into the air, your eyelids too heavy to open. “Are you going to put it on an album?” 

“I don’t think so,” Brian said, “For now, it can just be our song.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first x reader fic, so I hope I did it justice!


End file.
